heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Milinda Brantini
|va-eng = |gender = Female |age = 14 |birthplace = Unknown Heavy Object, Character Profile |height = 155 cm |weight = 39 kg |vitalstats = 79/56/80 |class = Elite First Lieutenant |affiliation = Legitimacy Kingdom 37th CMB |status = Active}} is an elite Object pilot, and is famous under the alias "Elite Princess". She pilots the Object named "Baby Magnum", an all-terrain Object. Etymology A Brantini is a cocktail, comprised of brandy, vermouth and gin. Appearance Milinda is a young girl with white skin, fluffy blonde hair and light sky blue eyes, lightened by long-term exposure to the Object's infra-red input laser. She wears an indigo blue skintight pilot suit, starting at her neck and covering her hands and feet, with boots and gloves connected with fasteners. Over her suit, she wears a black armored vest and a type of pocket spread out like a miniskirt, the two of which are attached when she is piloting her Object. The neck of her suit has a sailor uniform collar attached.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 4 Personality She is described by Quenser as a "kind but weird girl" who still believes in morale and good-luck charms despite the lack of need due to how battles are usually fought in the Second World. After becoming friends with Quenser, it is hinted in several occasions that Milinda is romantically interested in him (e.g. showing signs of jealousy when she sees him with another woman) which Heivia and Ayami seem to notice. She has a somewhat sheltered view of the world beyond piloting an Object. She's not interested in using her femininity or sex appeal to get male attention,Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 Part 4 and she didn't know what a swimsuit was when she went swimming in Oceania, fully intending to swim using her water-resistant Elite suit and completely oblivious to Quenser and her bodyguard unit's shock.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 3 Background Chronology Heavy Object An Audition War Global Shadow Theoretical Vein The Coming of Third Generation In January, while Quenser and Heivia were away from the 37th on the Cook Islands, Milinda and the Baby Magnum were stationed in South Africa.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Not long afterwards, while the two were serving in the Background Unit, she took part in an Object battle, facing the Snipe Laser 051 in the Athabasca District.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 2 She was apparently very interested in the whereabouts of Quenser and Heivia while they were transferred away from the 37th before being transferred back due to no other unit being able to handle them.Heavy Object Epilogue The Police of Ghosts Dominion 70% Judgement -195℃ Other Appearances Short Story The Circumstances Leading to a Certain Magical Heavy Zashiki Warashi’s Simple Killer Queen's Marriage Milinda, Quenser and Heivia were some of the heroes summoned of Norse mythology for the crossover. The Baby Magnum was summoned with them. Several errors caused by the sudden transfer initially prevented Milinda from communicating with the others. Milinda and her Baby Magnum proved to be one of the most valuable members of the group thanks to her huge firepower. She initially fought the black dragon Níðhöggr in even terms despite the multiple transfer-induced bugs of her Object. The Baby Magnum was the one to finish off Niflheim's ice soldier during the hero's quest for money. During the climatic fight with the shadows, Milinda and the Baby Magnum fought the Gatling 033, lost two cannons fighting Accelerator, and were overwhelmed and used as a giant flail by the White Queen. In the end, the three characters returned to their original world thanks to Index's spell using the characteristics of all series, including Milinda's Baby Magnum's JPlevelMHD reactor. Skills and Abilities As an Elite, Milinda is trained and calibrated in order to operate her Object, the Baby Magnum. Like all other Elites she has been modified to sustain the strong Gs result of piloting the huge mass of an Object at high speeds, though she also needs to use the special skintight Elite pilot suit. Milinda's mental capabilities have also been enhanced beyond those of an standard genius. For example, as an Elite, Milinda can observe the slight movements of an enemy Object's cannons and targeting equipment to predict and dodge attacks that would otherwise be too fast to react to, like laser beams that travel at the speed of light. She was also able to solve the randomized restricted three-body problem that was the basis of the Kali's defense system.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 19 As shown by her tuning sesion she can play the flute, and also the electric guitar.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 2 According to Froleytia, she also has some knowledge of pole dancing. Gallery Milinda Brantini (Novel).jpg|Milinda Brantini (Light Novels) Heavy Object v03.jpg|Milinda on the cover of Heavy Object: Global Shadow Heavy Object Manga Volume 01.jpg|Milinda on the cover of the first Heavy Object manga volume Heavy Object S Manga Volume 01.jpg|Milinda on the cover of Heavy Object S01 Heavy Object A Manga Volume 01.jpg|Milinda on the cover of Heavy Object A01 Milinda Brantini_-_Anime_Design.png|Milinda Brantini's anime design BD8 Cover.jpg|Quenser, Heivia, Milinda and Froleytia on the cover of the eighth Blu-Ray/DVD release References Category:Characters Category:Object Pilots Category:37th CMB Category:Female Category:Legitimacy Kingdom